Bellas Fun & Games
by FanFiction20030000
Summary: The Bellas are over at Chloe and Aubrey's shared apartment to have some fun! BeChloe pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone this is my first fanfiction and I hope I don't do too badly! So anyway this is a Bechloe fic, and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Truth, Dare or Strip

"Goddamnit, Chloe! I was in the freaking shower! Couldn't you have waited instead of blowing my phone up with your unceasing phone calls?!" Beca Mitchell exploded the minute she came out of the shower and picked up her phone. Chloe had called about 50 times while she was in the shower.

"Ooh, Beca, it's such a pity you didn't invite me over! I would so have loved a nice warm shower, especially with you in there with me, moaning as I-" Chloe was cut off by an infuriated Beca.

"Chloe Anne Beale! Get to the point! If you don't, I'm gonna hang up on you because I'm not even properly dressed yet and Kimmy-Jin's going to kill me if I leave the floor dripping wet like this!" Chloe giggled.

"Alright, Becs, don't get your panties in a twist. Oh wait, I forgot you don't have any on yet. Anyway, I called to tell you that the Bellas are meeting up for a night of fun and games! So meet us at my apartment, 9pm sharp, and wear lots of clothing! Unless, of course, you'd rather not. But I did warn you. See you babe! Oh, and keep your underwear sexy!" Chloe giggled yet again and hung up. Beca huffed in annoyance. Well, she had to get changed. Now...what to wear? Chloe had said to wear lots of clothes. What for? Beca decided to take the warning and wear more just in case. She hastily put on a baby blue bra and matching panties, then a pair of denim jeans and a tank top. Grabbing a white button-up shirt and pulling a jacket over her shoulders, she completed the look. It was 8 o'clock. An hour to mix up some new songs...

Beca's phone lit up just as she decided to leave her new mix as it was for a while. She unlocked her phone and a text from Chloe popped up. _Hey babe_ , it said, _get your hot ass over here. Almost everyone's here already. Chlo xxx_ Beca switched off her computer and headed over to Chloe and Aubrey's shared apartment.

Chloe waved as Beca stepped into the apartment. The Bellas were milling about, some drinking fruit punch, some sitting on the sofa and chatting. Beca stood there awkwardly for a moment. Even though she had known these girls for about a year now, she still wasn't quite comfortable with some of them. Chloe frowned at Beca and walked over.

"Becs! What are you doing? You're supposed to come in and make yourself comfortable, not stand at the doorway looking confused!" She admonished. Beca smirked.

"But I want to stand by the doorway, Chlo. Are you really gonna deprive me of that privilege?" Chloe shook her head at the younger girl's silliness. She turned to the general direction of the girls and counted to make sure they were all there.

"Chloe, Aubrey, Beca, Stacie, Lilly, Jessica, Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy, Ashley and Denise. That's it. Right?" Chloe turned to face a smiling Beca, amused by Chloe.

"Seriously, Chloe, you know all of us here better than I even know myself. Is it even possible that you'd forget a single one of us? Oh, and I'm so gonna get you back for calling me so many times just now. Watch out for my revenge, darling." Beca smirked yet again. Chloe gave Beca a look that said ' _very funny_ ', then turned back to the girls.

"Hey, everyone! Come and gather here! It's time to start the 'Bellas Fun Games Night'!" She shouted enthusiastically. There was a chorus of happy exclamations as the girls brought their drinks over to where Chloe was and sat down in a circle. Chloe nodded to Aubrey to take the lead.

"Alright, girls, we are all gathered here tonight to have fun as a group of girls, and there are pretty much zero rules. Except, and remember this, now, no underage drinking is allowed. Anyway, have fun tonight! So, we shall start off with a game of 'Truth, Dare or Strip'! It's basically 'Truth or Dare', except you'll have to take off a piece of clothing, socks and shoes excluded, if you either not answer a question or refuse to do a dare." Aubrey smiled and sat down, pointing at Stacie. Beca nodded to herself, understanding why Chloe had asked her to wear more clothing.

"Stacie? Truth or dare?" Stacie deliberated for a moment, before deciding on "Dare".

"Well, then...I dare you to...kiss Denise, on the lips, for 30 seconds." Stacie grinned at Aubrey's specificness and crawled over to Denise, before kissing her full on the lips. After 30 seconds was up, Stacie asked Beca, "Becky, truth or dare?" Beca frowned.

"Do NOT call me Becky. Or any other nickname for that matter. And I choose truth." Beca replied. Stacie pouted and said, "But Chloe gets to call you Becs! It's not fair. Anyway, how many times have you ever had sex?"

"Chloe is special," Beca said, a tinge of a blush forming on her cheeks, "and I've never had sex with anyone before."

"So you're a virgin?" Stacie asked, curious. Beca nodded her affirmation and pointed to Lilly.

"Lilly, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Lilly muttered so softly even Cynthia Rose, who was sitting right next to her, couldn't hear what she said.

"What?" Everyone asked in unison, leaning forward to hear her reply. Lilly repeated her words, make that word, a little louder. Beca thought for a moment then asked Lilly who she'd most like to date in all the Bellas there that night. Lilly's eyes grew wider and she pointed to Jessica, looking down. Surprisingly, there were just a few murmurs, but no exclamations of shock. Lilly looked up and asked Chloe, "Chloe, truth or dare?" Chloe decided she might as well take the risk and replied, "Dare." Lilly smiled deviously, her confidence growing.

"Chloe, I dare you to lick whipped cream off Beca's breasts." She said. Everyone gasped, Stacie in excitement.

"Who knew you had the guts to think of that, Lilly?" Aubrey was amused. Beca just sat there, shocked.

 **A/N: Hey, so I decided to leave it here for the first chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it and please do review with your comments and suggestions! I would love to read them! Thanks for taking the time to read my story! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So I'm back again, and the story's going to get better (I hope)! Thanks to LillySmith8000 for telling me about the format mistakes in my first chapter! Thanks to ThatNutCracker for favouriting the story and putting it on alert! Also thanks to Cmwheeler89 and charly4515 for putting this story on alert! Lastly, thank you to everyone who read my story! Hope you enjoy and here goes nothing!**

Chapter 2: A Night of Surprises

 _Previously..._

 _"Chloe, I dare you to lick whipped cream off Beca's breasts." She said. Everyone gasped, Stacie in excitement._

 _"Who knew you had the guts to think of that, Lilly?" Aubrey was amused. Beca just sat there, shocked._

"Well...let me get the whipped cream." Chloe stood up and went to the kitchen to get the whipped cream. Exiting the kitchen, she saw Beca had taken off her jacket and shirt, leaving her tank top and bra on. Chloe practically ran to her and took off her tank top.

"Oh," she gasped at the sight in front of her, "you're beautiful, darling." With that, she tenderly unclasped Beca's bra and quickly covered her breasts in whipped cream.

Chloe began licking off the whipped cream. It tasted like heaven. Beca was also enjoying the sensation of Chloe licking her bare breasts, which were an average size. She had her doubts and insecurities about them, but Chloe loved them. Beca's nipples were now very hard. The other girls were also enjoying the sight, Stacie having begun to massage her own breasts. When Chloe was done, she quickly helped Beca put her bra and tank top back on. She was about to put Beca's shirt on too, but Beca gently pushed her away, saying that it was too hot for that much clothing. Secretly, Beca had loved the feeling and was way too hot and aroused to put on that many clothes.

Aubrey then raised her hand.

"I say we should move on to another game! Who's with me?" She asked. All the Bellas raised their hands.

"Maybe...we could do makeovers!" Denise suggested. Everyone was fine with it, except Beca, who was trying to stage a protest. It was pretty difficult, though, considering everyone else was against her.

"Fine, I suppose we could do makeovers. But I'm with Chloe!" She shouted. Everyone else started choosing partners. In the end, Beca was with Chloe, Aubrey with Stacie, Denise with Jessica, Fat Amy with Lilly and Cynthia Rose with Ashley. Everyone went into different rooms and started...

 _One hour later..._

"Everyone get back out to the living room! It's time for "The Grand Reveal"! Let's see what all our amazing stylists have managed to do!" Aubrey shouted, laughing. Everyone came out and sat down again.

"Alright! First model is Aubrey Posen! Styled by Stacie Conrad!" Chloe yelled. Aubrey stood up and did the catwalk up and down the living room. Everyone whooped and cheered. Stacie had layered foundation, blusher, eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara and basically every kind of face makeup you could think of on Aubrey's face and Aubrey looked like a supermodel. Her hair had also been curled into blonde ringlets and let loose and she was wearing a black halter neck dress and black heels.

Next was Stacie. Aubrey had used subtle touches of blush and eye shadow to enhance her features, choosing to focus more on Stacie's outfit. Stacie was wearing a white long sleeved top which showed off her cleavage. She was also wearing a long white skirt paired with white flats. This look made Stacie seem like an angel. Her hair was in two ponytails, hanging at her shoulders.

Chloe went next. Beca had really transformed her. Chloe's hair was jet black and straightened, her lipstick was black, and everything she wore was black. Beca had turned her into a goth girl. And with Chloe's blue eyes, it really was a striking look.

Beca's ear spikes had been removed. Her makeup was soft and delicate. Her hair was tied into two plaits and she was wearing a yellow sundress and yellow ballet flats. She looked like an innocent little girl. Little did she know that Chloe was trying so hard to contain her animalistic desire to rip Beca's clothes off her and take her there and then.

Denise had become a sexy schoolgirl. Jessica was a professional businesswoman. Fat Amy was...well...a harassed housewife. But she loved the look. Lilly was casual. Cynthia Rose was a punk rocker and Ashley was Goldilocks.

"Well, that was all very fun, but it's time to go to bed now. Who's not staying over?" Aubrey asked.

Cynthia Rose, Ashley, Jessica and Denise raised their hands. Aubrey nodded.

"Alright, then! The sleeping arrangements are as follows. Fat Amy with Lilly in the guest room, Chloe and Beca in Chloe's room and myself with Stacie in my room. Get a good night's sleep, girls!" Everyone exchanged goodbyes, then got ready to go to sleep. Chloe dragged Beca into her room.

"Becs, I want you. Now."

 **A/N: Hey! Hope you enjoyed the story! Again, please do review and give me suggestions! See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed and whatever else there is! I really appreciate it! :) Electronis Zappa asked if there was any chance of Staubrey happening. Unfortunately, I don't think I can write it without ruining it. I'm not very familiar with the characters. I might try to write a little, though. Keep a lookout just in case!**

Chapter 3: The First Time

 _Previously..._

 _"Alright, then! The sleeping arrangements are as follows. Fat Amy with Lilly in the guest room, Chloe and Beca in Chloe's room and myself with Stacie in my room. Get a good night's sleep, girls!" Everyone exchanged goodbyes, then got ready to go to sleep. Chloe dragged Beca into her room._

 _"Becs, I want you. Now."_

"Chloe?" Beca was a little taken by surprise by Chloe's statement, though there was no denying it was just like Chloe to be this straightforward. Chloe didn't reply, instead pulling Beca to her and kissing her with so much passion Beca couldn't have resisted had she wanted to. The little DJ responded quickly and hugged Chloe close too, both women quickly lost in each other's eyes. All too soon, Chloe pulled away, leaving Beca aroused and unsatisfied. She was about to protest when Chloe's hands left her hair and started massaging her breasts. Beca moaned reflexively and Chloe was distracted by the beauty of the sound for a moment. Then she gently lifted Beca's hands and pulled the sundress over her head. Her hands roamed around Beca's body and Beca groaned.

"Oh, fuck you, Beale, you're gonna be the death of me." Beca closed her eyes.

"Well, I do hope you'll end up fucking me by the end of tonight..." Chloe murmured, pulling Beca's bra off. She looked at the pair of breasts in front of her. So tempting...

"Baby, are your boobs feeling sore today? I wanna give them a nice massage..." Chloe whispered seductively in Beca's ear.

"Well, now that you mention it, my boobs have been rather stressed and under pressure today. I'm sure a massage from Chloe's magical hands will do the trick." Beca couldn't resist it. She pulled off Chloe's clothes, leaving her completely nude.

"Oh, someone's a bit eager, huh? Well, Chloe's here to help. But first, I think it's only fair that you're nude too." And she pulled off Beca's panties, grinning at the wetness she saw. She lay Beca on her bed lovingly and crawled over so her breasts were dangling. Taking a breast in each hand, she kneaded and massaged the tender skin like a pro. Flicking her thumbs over Beca's nipples, she continued kneading. Beca groaned at the teasing. Her nipples were hard and erect, but Chloe was neglecting them on purpose. And the bed would soon be soaked through as she got wetter and wetter. Chloe finally moved on to her nipples, sucking at one and pulling and circling the other. Beca moaned at the feeling. Never had she experienced anything like this before. She felt as though she was about to explode with the lust and love combined. Chloe trailed her fingers downwards, to Beca's navel and down her legs. Then up her legs to the insides of her thighs...

"Oh! Please, Chloe, don't tease me! Please!" Beca couldn't take much more. Chloe smiled knowingly, and moved one hand to Beca's vagina. Beca almost squealed at the feeling.

"You like this, Becs? My fingers on your wet little vagina. Your first sexual experience. What do you want, Becs? Tell me." Chloe started moving her fingers up and down Beca's slit.

"I like what you're...doing, Chlo. Please...go...inside m-me." Beca stuttered. Chloe grinned and pushed two fingers into Beca's most private part. Beca moaned. It felt so good. It was indescribable. Chloe inserted another finger and began pumping in and out. Then she pushed in and was stopped by a barrier.

"You sure, babe? I won't do it if you don't want to." She looked at Beca. Beca nodded.

"I want this, Chlo." Chloe nodded and pushed hard. Blood flowed out and stained the bedsheets. Beca's face scrunched up in pain.

"I'm so sorry...I-" Chloe tried to apologise.

"No, it's fine, Chlo. Just...lemme take a while to adjust." Beca shook her head. After a while, she seemed better, and nodded for Chloe to go ahead. Chloe started pumping in and out again, and this time it felt so much better.

"Oh...yes, Chlo! Ah! Please...don't stop!" Beca's cries were loud and sexy. Chloe almost had an orgasm there and then. But Beca was first. She cried out as Chloe hit her G-spot, then her juices came flowing out. Chloe licked her fingers and the two women smiled at each other.

"Your turn, now, Chlo." Beca said. She got up and looked, really looked, at Chloe's body. Her long and shapely legs, that toned abdomen, those breasts that moved up and down as she breathed, and that wet, wet pussy. She lay on Chloe and started licking her breasts. Chloe moaned. For a beginning, Beca was damn good. Then she licked down Chloe's stomach and came to a stop at her pussy. Pushing Chloe's legs wider apart, she started licking her pussy. Chloe didn't last long. Beca licked up the juices.

"That was awesome." Chloe breathed heavily.

"And I think the two of us need to take a bath together." Beca grinned.

 **A/N: Yay thanks for reading again! Hope you enjoyed it! I had fun writing it except my vocabulary is really limited when it comes to smut and sex and stuff. Okay, I've run out of things to say. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay thanks for all the support everyone!**

Chapter 4: The Weird Ending

 _Previously..._

 _"That was awesome." Chloe breathed heavily._

 _"And I think the two of us need to take a bath together." Beca grinned._

The two quickly moved to the bathroom, where Chloe filled up the bathtub. Beca got in and Chloe followed after.

"What now?" Beca asked a little awkwardly.

"Now," Chloe reached over to Beca, "we do this." And she kissed her hard and passionately. Beca broke off the kiss and stood up. Chloe stood up too, concerned. Beca shook her head.

"I needed to stretch. My legs are all cramped." She explained and shook her legs vigorously. That was a huge mistake. But it was also kind of a blessing in disguise. She lost her balance and fell down, pulling Chloe with her. They ended up in the position whereby both of their right legs were stretched out, feet touching each other's private parts.

"Oh!" Both girls moaned at the contact and almost immediately became sopping wet again. Again, they had wild, passionate sex, then got out of the bath and back to the room.

"You were a very bad girl, Beca, pulling me down with you when you fell. I need to punish you." Chloe wagged a finger at Beca. Beca looked down guiltily. Chloe lay her across the bed and started spanking her. _Spank!_ Her right butt cheek. _Spank!_ Then her left. _Spank! Spank! Spank!_ Chloe relentlessly spanked Beca on her butt. That beautiful ass was very red now. Beca was near tears. Chloe helped her up and rubbed her sore bottom.

"It's alright, babe. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She said. Beca shook her head hard.

"No, you were right. I was a bad girl. You had every right to do that." Chloe smiled at Beca.

"You liked it, didn't you?" She grinned. Beca blushed and denied it but Chloe laughed.

"It's perfectly fine. In fact, next time I'll spank your breasts and pussy and see how you like that!" Beca felt a slight grin forming on her face and nodded.

 _-The End-_

 **A/N: Hey, sorry for the weird ending. I'll try to do better next time. Bye!**


End file.
